The Newsletter is published quarterly and distributed to more than 650 investigators world-wide. The format of the Newsletter continues to highlight NFCR activities and advise the scientific community of workshops or other noteworthy developments at the NFCR. Approximately 25% of the subscribers are now receiving electronic notification of new issues. The most current issue of the Newsletter as well as back issues can be accessed through the NFCR web page.